Emerald Kisses
by Drixer
Summary: Harry meets an old love by the lake, and they contemplate the past. CedricHarry oneshot. Slash hints, fluff.


This is for my darling Ja-nee. I know I've written stuff for you already, but you're one of my biggest inspirations when it comes to writing. Much love goes to you, so have a wonderifous birthday luffly. And I hope you like the C/H. -heart-

As for the rest of you, thanks so much for all the comments on my last few drabbles -it means a lot- and I hope you enjoy!

All characters are (c) to Ms. Rowling

* * *

Emerald Kisses

Moonlight shone on the surface of the dark lake and skimmed through the reeds and up onto the grassy banks; reflecting off the dew that was just beginning to form on the knolls that rolled gently away from the water. The sky shone strikingly clear, like crystal, and the vastness of space and time seemed to swallow whole anything that was nearby. And so the universe found one young man, shortly after curfew, drinking in the depths of the night with green eyes just as deep as the void in the sky itself. He had lain back on a crest, arms bent comfortably beneath his head, which housed dark hair that never seemed to lay flat. Absentmindedly, he rubbed a small pink scar upon his forehead, and resumed gazing at the sky.

"Out late, aren't we?" A gentle and familiar voice rolled over the crest and fluttered against Harry's eardrums.

"Same goes for you," A murmur rushed back to his companion. Green eyes looked up and momentarily locked onto a pair of shimmering grey ones that seemed almost as lively as the stars themselves.

"I could report you, you know."

The other strolled over and lay down on his back, a foot or so from Harry, who scoffed. "You and I both know the answer to that, Ced."

"Mmm, yes, I suppose we do, eh?"

Raven locks shook messily as the Gryffindor nodded briefly. "Why'd you come here?"

Cedric stole a glance at his friend, who still was engrossed in the sky, when he shot his own eyes upward and shrugged. "I knew I'd find you here."

"Mm," was all he could get from Harry.

A silence fell between them, as only the stars' distant melody twinkled down to Earth with the dancing moonbeams. The landscape was wholly inviting, and everything was awash in the pale moonlight. A warm whisper of wind cajoled through the lush grass and softly kissed their serene figures. Filling his lungs with the invigorating scent of the evening, Harry sighed, half-contentedly.

"And I suppose you are here to think, Harry. Right?" Harry looked at Cedric, who had broken the silence, and softly blew a tuft of grass at him. "Yeah."

"About the Tournament?"

This earned him a longer gaze, and a distant memory played behind lucid green eyes.

Cedric sighed as he gently chastened the younger man, "That was a long time ago Harry…" He wished with all his heart that he could erase those memories from the younger man's mind, to let them flutter away in the breeze and no longer have their details etched into his soul.

"I know Ced, there's no need to tell me." A touch of chagrin entered Harry's voice.

"Yeah?" Cedric scooted closer to Harry and lightly brushed his once calloused fingertips across the back of Harry's hand. It reminded him of days long ago, and perhaps ones that might've come to pass, if only…He continued ghosting his fingers across until the other replied.

"Hermione kissed me the other day."

The feather touches stopped for a fraction of a second before they resumed. "Did she? And what'd you do…"

Harry inspected the hand upon his, and for a brief moment, everything came rushing back and he was his old self again. But it was too painful, and he snapped back to reality. "Nothing."

Cedric's insides fluttered with a strange feeling; relief? He couldn't remember. He did not speak, but silently awaited Harry's patient tones.

"…It was okay, like a girl's, yanno? But…but not like ours. I sorta miss them, Ced. It's strange." A tiny hitch caught in his throat, confusing him slightly. Harry looked down to the ground and found his hand unconsciously yanking at the grass and creating a soft mound of green.

"I don't see how it's strange, Harry."

Harry rolled onto his side to face Cedric, who was illuminated in the pale moonlight. "C'mon Cedric. You know what I mean. That was a long time ago too, after all."

"I know." There was no allusion of emotion in that smooth accent. Harry found it strangely cold, yet typical Cedric; hiding his emotions so easily. He brushed it off, and instead just smiled lightly and nodded, putting his own hand gently on top of Cedric's. "You know Harry, I was thinking…"

"Really?" Playful jest echoed in Harry's words. Cedric merely rolled his eyes and continued with a small smile. "I think it's time." His grey eyes searched Harry's shimmering ones anxiously.

"…To leave, right?"

As usual, another memory played within a closed mind. Cedric nodded and inclined his head toward the sky slightly. "I've been here for a long time, watching you and everyone else, and I think that there are other places waiting for me now, Harry." The younger one merely nodded and continued looking at his confidant.

"I- I want to go there, you know?" The Hufflepuff pointed up. "To the sky, Harry. Everything's shimmering up there, and, you're always looking at it. So, when I go there, you'll be looking at me too, and I'll be able to look down at the only green star on this desolate rock, and remember. I- I'll be your own private constellation, and no one else will know but us, Harry." A small but graceful smile settled onto his pale features, and greatly reminisced the days of the past.

The raven-haired wizard looked at his friend, and a sad smile crept across his own equally pale face. "I know Ced. And I think that'd be wonderful."

Cedric nodded and got up, still shimmering in the moonlight. "I'll always love you Harry, remember that. Tournament or not, that's all over anyway, and I know I am too. But that's okay, 'cause I love you anyways." He blew a small kiss and vanished into the night, traveling to the stars and gazing down at his green star.

xxx

Another clear night found Harry Potter lying on a grassy knoll yet again. His cheeks shone in the pale glow of the crescent moon, shone in the tears that fell from his sparkling green eyes. A particularly bright light winked down at him and a falling star came down and softly brushed against his cheek.

"_I love you Harry."_

Harry smiled and whispered 'I love you too' before stepping into the Veil. He was also finished, and so he joined that star; riding a comet to join his love again, and then showered the sky in emerald kisses.

-Fin


End file.
